Gladiatrix
by Dish-Chan
Summary: Changed this abit! A cute humorous collection of Orhla stories, including how she became a gladiatrix.there are other charcters too, so please read and review really cute!^_^
1. Default Chapter

Tales of other lives  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Chrono cross or any of the characters.  
They belong to sqaure.  
  
  
This is going to be a group of short stories about some of the less significant  
characters lives.  
So here we go!  
This is about Orhla and how she deals with the loss of her sister.  
And becomes a gladiatrix  
Orhla's dad's names is pronounced tee-an  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Chapter One "Orhla"  
  
  
Five year old Orhla looked confusedly around at all the people running crazyly  
around her weary father.  
She hadn't seen Tia and her mother in so long, and nothing made sense!  
she silently exited the small house in Arni Village and went to find a cat to  
play with.  
On her way she spotted "Doc", he was almost ten years old ,but still played   
with Orhla and Tia now and then.  
Now he examining a bug on the ground as usual.  
Orhla stepped up beside him and poked the small creature "What is that?"  
"Orhla!" he said shoving her lightly aside."I'm observing this bug for odd behaviour!"  
He then took his note pad and continued.  
Orhla plopped down on the ground this time and looked up at the blonde boy.  
"Doc, Why is everyone acting so wierd?".  
Docs face looked sad for a moment and he sighed"Ask your dad, Orhla."  
The little girl sighed and stood to her feet "Thats what everyone says, even  
Mr. Radius." she walked to the peer and decided to see if any of her freinds   
were there.  
She walked to the end of the peir and sat down watching the fisherman doze.  
Orhla sat watching the setting sun, her blonde pigtails blowing softly across  
her tiny face.  
She heard footsteps on the planking behind her and turned, to see her father  
aproaching.  
He was holding somthing and sat down beside her.  
"Orhla, I-I don't know how to really explain it but...." he sighed and looked   
at the oarnging horizon.  
"You mother and Tia, won't be back for a while." Orhla looked up at him and   
frowned "where did they go?"He didn't asnwer but just smiled.  
"they went on a the trip, and just got lost, maybe we'll find them someday."  
He handed her a small brooch with a cracked stone.  
"This is yours now, Orhla take care of it OK? It's to remember your sister."  
Orhla nodded and tears feeled her smoky blue-almost purple eyes "I miss   
them already." she sniffed.  
He nodded putting his arm around her "I do too, but remember the stone is cracked,-  
one side stands for you the other your sister."  
From that day on Orhla had always felt half empty.  
Her own small heart cracked into.  
  
3 years later  
  
Orhla had known her mother would never come back when her father remarried as  
she was turning eight.  
Delora was nice though, and answerd all her questions patiently.  
Orhla sighed and walked from the kitchen in time to escape cooking lessons yet  
again.  
She went to find Doc, and see what he was doing,on her way she passed two yearold  
Serge trying to pull a cats tail. She shook her finger at him and picked up  
the furry animal.  
She found Doc soon enough, flirting with some blonde girl form Termina.  
"Ahem." she said lightly tapping her foot. "Not now Orhla." he said shooing her  
off.  
Orhla rolled her eyes ~what's with Doc? ever since he turned thirteen,he dosen't  
play with me anymore!~ she put down the cat and wanderd to he chiefs hut.  
A few peole were lined up at the record of fate, and the Radius was visitng  
the Chief. Radius turned to see her and smiled "Hello Orhla,training to be a  
gladiator, like your father?" he laughed.  
Orhla smiled "I'm gonna be a gladiator some day! Just like my daddy and old mommy!"  
Radius had a note of sadness on his face only momentarily before nodding.  
"Go for it!"  
"Hey Ooooohrla we can play now!" Yelled Doc from the door.  
"Guess his little Termina gal's gone." Radius chuckled.  
Orhla stuck her nose into the air and strutted past Doc.  
"Not now, I have a very important date!" She giggled and ran, and doc chased her.  
She had always been strong for her age and seemed stronger when wearing the   
brooch.  
But alas it was under pillow at home so she couldn't outrun Doc this time.  
He caught up with her and threw her over his shoulder.  
"Surfs up!" he yelled as he tossed her off the peir.  
Orhla giggled and splashed around in the water.  
Doc's Dad who was on his board pulled Orhla onto it with him, and took her to   
shore.  
"See ya later Orhla, time for my lesson." Doc jumped in the water with his  
own board and road the waves.  
"I change my mind!" Orhla said aloud "I want to be a surfing gladiator!"  
Poshul, the pink village puppy plopped down beside her "Me too" she lisped.  
  
one year later  
  
A now nine year old Orhla excitedly surveyd her room one last time.  
Delora came up behind her and tried to brush her vibrant chin lengthe hair.  
"Moooom!" Orhla said patting the back of her head.  
Delora shook her head "You are not arriving in Guldove in tangles!"  
Orhla giggled"I guess not".  
"Hey, were leaving soon so go say your goodbyes OK?"  
"Kay Mom."  
Delora watched the spunky nine year old exit, it warmed her heart that Orhla  
always called her mom.  
She dreaded the day when her father would have to explain that Orhla's mother  
had actually left her father for a Jerk, and Tia could be anywhere on earth.  
Doc turned to see Orhla skipping towards him and quickly said good bye to his   
girlfriend.  
Emerging from the bushes he sheepishly smiled while dusting himself off.  
"I know what you were doing I'm not stupid." Orhla said crossing her arms over  
chest and smirking.  
"Like, I do not know what your talking" he said fending innocence.  
Orhla rolled her eyes "I came to say goodbye." "Oh" doc said.  
He hugged his friend and withdrew quikly as if it embaressed him.  
"Well, I guess I'll se ya when I see ya." Orhla said softly looking at the ground.  
"Ditto" Doc murmured.  
"Bye!" Orhla turned and ran to her waiting parents for the long track to her  
new home.  
  
4 years Later  
  
  
At the age of thirteen Orhla had officially decided to become a gladiatrix.  
Entering their small, but cozy hut, she strode quietly over to Delora to break  
the news.  
Delora knew this was coming, plus Orhla was dressed in a peach colored halter  
top, and matching skirt, with knee lenght black nylon short benathe.  
Her father would give her armor when the time came.  
"Um Mom, Dad has granted me permission to start training and...I just wanted ot   
get your OK on it...I know you don't like violence." Orhla stood silently  
before a woman she didn't even have to call mom asking permission to do somthing  
out of Delora's will.  
Touched she smiled. her husband had taught his daughter great dicipline.  
"It is perfectly fine with me, besides, I have no choice, It is Expected that  
you follow in your mother and fathers foot-steps."  
Orhla giggled and hugged her stepmother "I love you!"she ran from the hut.  
Half climbing half sliding down the ladder Orhla made her way to her grandfather's  
Bar.  
She enterd and sat at the stool, slapping the bar for service.  
Her grandfather turned and smiled "What can I get you miss?" he asked.  
Orhla smiled "Lotza Vodka!" She laughed.  
Her grandfather shook his head lightly. "Rum?" again with the shaking.  
Orhla sighed "Milk will be fine Poppy...." he nodded and slid the glass down   
the bar.  
"You promised to teach me how to do that!" she said.  
"And when your old enough to drink I will!" he retorted.  
Sudenlly the door opend and a six year old Korcha strutted in.  
"WathCHA doin?" he asked Orhla as she helped him climb upon the stool.  
"I'm celebrating wanna help?" She asked pointing to her milk.  
Korcha nodded, slapped the counter and said "Lotza Vodka!".  
Poppy raised a brow and looked at Orhla "What do ya teach him?".  
Orhla laughed "The 'Druken Master' basics!".  
Korcha slurped his milk for a while before thoughfully chiming "Hey, whatCHA  
celabratin?".  
"I'm gonna be a Gladiator!" Orhla beamed.  
"Gladiatrix!" Poppy corrected.  
  
4 months later  
  
"Orhla!Don't turn your head, dodge! It's just a pair of rolled up socks!"  
Tean father yelled for the upteenth time that day.  
Orhla sighed "Sorry Daddy, I'm trying, besides Poppy told me you put iron in it!"  
He shook his head mumbling about having a talk with his father later.  
"Forget it, have you worked on your tech skill?"he asked .  
Orhla nodded happily, her first tech skill, wich she never carried when older  
because it wasn't strong enough for her tastes, was her favorit thing.  
It could do almost one hundred damage wich was a big deal to Orhla.  
"Ok, do the 'double crunch'" he said pinting to the leather cover dumby in the  
corner.  
Orhla jumped in fromt of the dumby struck him several times getting her element  
power up to 4.  
Her father then played the dumby by throwing the socks at her.  
She blocked and dodged getting hit only once.  
Then she closed her eyes and powerd up a blue sparkling aura surrounded her  
"Double Cruch!" she cried running up to the dumby.  
jumping into the air she put her fists together and bashed his head and kneed  
him in the crotch at the same time. she landed and went back to her place.  
Tean Clapped, his daughter had masterd her first tech skill.  
"Wait,Orhla are you wearing the brooch?" Orhla looked nervously at him and smiled  
weakly. "Y-yes." .  
Tean sighed "Orhla, you need to master your techniqes without the brooches power,  
so you can be twice as good at them!".  
Orhla nodded handing him the brooch and getting back into battle stance.  
"Being a gladiator isn't going to be easy!" she sighed.  
~Gladiatrix~ Poppy's voice said in her mind.  
  
3 years later  
  
No matter how hard she tried she coudn't get it right.  
Orhla growled and pounded her gloved fists hard against the loose planking.  
Of course this caused the boare to flop up and the child on the end to sail   
into the sea.  
Orhla gasped "Sorry Timmy!" she cried, looking at the boy floundering about in   
the shallow water.  
"Gnarly!" She heard an long familair voice.  
"Doc?" she gasoed turning around.  
He stood before looking like a surfing hippie, his hair had grown out and his  
face was very tan.  
Her lips quirked into a smiled and she hugged him "Why did you come all the way  
out here?" she asked.  
"Finished my training in Arni, I'm taking the rest here from this docter dude,   
then I'll probably take over."he said studying his now older friend.  
Orhla noted this and restrained herself from giving him a good uppercut.  
"Wow, a docter?" she asked then laughed "Your name fits it perfectly I guess."  
He nodded "Yeah, Gnarly huh?".  
they walked to the Bar and Doc filed her in on evrything she had missed.  
On a sad note little Serge had drown a few years after she had left.  
Entering the bar Orhla tried to ignore the familiar cat calls and whistles.  
Her grandfather turned and smiled"Well imagine that! Old Doc's come ta see us!"  
Doc sat on the stool next to Orhla and nodded.  
"Milk please." Orhla groaned propping her chin up on her elbows.  
As usual Korcha struttedd in.   
He glared at Doc his eyes travlingf romhim to Orhla "WhatCHA doin With my girlfriend?"  
He quiestioned. Doc sighed "Sorry Dude, can't help myself, she's one maga babe!"  
Korcha tried to understand while Orhla hit Doc upside the head with her boot,  
wich she had taken off especially for the purpose.  
  
again! two years later!!!!  
  
Orhla wasn't trying to hide the tears, her Poppy had passed away right after  
her eighteenth birthday.  
The legal drinking age, She had fianlly gotten her "Lotza Vodka".  
Though she found she like milk more.  
Oddly enough, in his will he had left her the bar!  
She tried to wipe the counter and seem happy but, it was going to be hard.  
~Cheer-up!~ she mentally coached herself~your a gladiato-er gladiatrix, and  
a good, one you've got the 'multi-kick' down and are learning 'Druken Punch'!~  
She was broken from thought when a very special someone enterd.  
Her boyfriedn, from Termina, 'Shen'.  
He walked silently to the bar and leaned over it expecting a kiss.  
Orhla hesitated then quikly kissed him.  
"My dad would KILL me if he knew we kiss!" she laughed her day  
sudenlly brightend.  
"You sound like a five year old." he replied touching her nose.  
Orhla laughed and filled his cup sliding it perfectly-just the way Poppy had  
taught her....before-.  
"Hi Orhla." Doc's layed back voice broke her thought.  
"uh hi?" she said shaking her head.  
He laughed and looked at Shen "Oh I see, dude."  
"Come watch the sunset with me?" Shen asked taking Orhla's hand.  
She nodded after her father came in and gave the 'OK'.  
Walking towards the shrine, he put his arm around her."We need to talk."  
Orhla didn't care what it was about she was in love for the first time.  
Of course if he tried ANYTHING she would tear him to bits.  
Orhla wasn't ashamed of keeping herself pure for her future husband, Delora  
had taught her moral ways, wich she would follow.  
They went to the rail and leaned over it as the sun changed the skye to a   
lazy champage-like color.  
"Orhla, I loved you." Orhla felt a lump in her throat 'loved'?  
"But It's just well, I've fallen out of that love and." he stopped dramticly.  
"I've found someone new, and she's the most beautiful girlin the world!" Orhla  
didn't say a word much less, kill him as she wanted to.  
"So Good-bye, it was great while it lasted!" he kissed her and ran, knowing her  
strengthe.  
Orhla coudn't move, half of her wanted to kill him, half wanted to scream.  
She slipped from the railling to the beach below the houses.  
Sitting on the edge of the water she pulled her knees to her chest and wept.  
~Don't cry you're a gladiatrix!!!!~ Her mind yelleed but her heart was broken.  
She cound't take much more, her father had told her the truth of her mother.  
Her sister had left a huge void, ~now this!~ she thought bitterly.  
She coninued and her sharp hearing didn't even trace the soft footsteps behind.  
her.  
She lofted her head though when Doc sat beside her.  
"I'm really sorry, Orhla Men are all jerks." he put his amr around her and rocked  
her lightly.  
Orhla didn't know what to do so she cried even more, all the tears of frustation   
pint up during traing,all the tears of wonderinf why her mother left, All the   
tears of the pain Tia had left, and the new one's Shen had brought.  
Doc pushed her hair behind her ears and shhhsed her.  
"You're stronger than that Jerk Orhla." he said holding her chin in his hand.  
"Thank you, for being here for me,....if you ever need to talk I'll be there  
for you." she whisperd.  
As the sun set they watched it in silence, and in her heart Orhla made the promise,  
she would always keep ~I'm going to find you Tia,And I'm going to be strong!~  
She leaned against her friends shoulder and closed her eyes.  
She trusted him to carry her home.  
~I'll find you Tia, I promise.~  
And as she nodded off the two jewels in her brooch glowed as her last tear slipped  
down the smooth surface.  
  
  
Wellll? Did you like it?  
I thought that kind of an on-off relationship between Doc & Orhla in another  
world where he wasn't in love with Tia would be sweet.  
I really hope you like it I wrote it in one day, cause I had a big ole dose  
of inspiration.  
Anywayz the next one will probably be either Steena or Guile.  
Vote in the review kay?  
  
Ja ne,  
Shadow   
Rose 


	2. Orhla's First Hangover

Gladiatrix  
  
By: Myth  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Chrono Cross.[simplest disclaimer ever!]  
  
Chapter2 "Orhla's first hangover"  
  
The drunken master gets her first hangover, and Doc has his hands full!  
She wants to go to work, but finds all she really wants is a nap, which seems  
impossible to get!PS My new pen name is Myth I used to be Shadow Rose   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Colorful lights were floating along this effervesint world, so gay and bright,  
it was so much fun!  
Yet much too soon a searing bright blade cuts through the dream world, and  
proves to be none other than the rising sun.  
Orhla opened her eyes lightly and searing pain hit her hard in the forhead.  
She almost cried out, and would have except she threw up first.  
Moaning, and sure she weas dying she fell to the floor and crawled to Docs   
office.  
People stopped only a moment to stop and stare at her as they continued on   
their way, but she coudn't help but hear people keep saying "Congratulations!"  
Once at his office,Doc stared at her for a moment then collasped in hysterical   
laughter.  
She growled "What? I'm like dying here! What is SO funny?"  
Doc shook his head "I told you you shoudn't of went to that party!"  
Blinking she stared at him "Party?".  
"Yes, the party in Termina, you barely caught the boat back over here."  
"Where are we anyway?"  
"Guldove, I better send the nurse to tell your father you'll be out sick from   
work today."  
After explaining to a laughing nurse, Doc took Orhla's arm and guided her to   
her apartment.  
Lying on the couch/bed Orhla groaned "I can't miss work!!!"  
"Sorry, but you'll have to this time Gladiatrix."Doc said dissapearing to the  
kitchen.  
Orhla suddenlly remembered somthing and slapped her palm to her forhead, causing  
another spasm of pain to shoot through her cranium.  
'There's a going away party at the bar today, I have to help out!' she thought.  
Doc came back with a ice pouch and ignoring her complaints placed it on her   
head.  
"OK Doc, I'm A-OK now, you can go I'll be fine!" she said abit too cheerfully.  
He shook his head "No way, As soon as I leave you'll either be into some brandy  
thinking it'll help, or at the bar working, I'm not moving."  
Moaning as she had so many times today Orhla closed her eyes tightly.  
relizing she had probably done somthing dumb the night before she opened her   
eyes.  
"So were you at the party?" she asked staring at him with bloodshot eyes.  
He nodded.  
"What did I do?"  
"Um......"  
"Tell me!"  
"Well...."  
"DOC!"  
"OK, you beat up 4 guys who were hitting on you,"  
"Good for me"  
"Then you took a swipe at me for no reason,"  
"oops..heheh^_^;"  
"Then you told everyone there, that we were getting married."  
"Huh?"o_O  
"Uhhuh, so now everyone like, keeps congratulating us."  
"Why didn't you tell them the truth!?"  
"Well, DO you want to get married?"  
Orhla sat up and took a swipe at the chuckling docter, who easily dodged, and  
continued laughing.  
"I'll be in the kitchen, you need to chill."He said leaving her to fume.  
Rolling her violet eyes, she smiled slyly towards the window.  
Standing, and throwing the cotton night shirt over her head, she dressed in her  
normal clothing.  
She positioned her pillows ta look like herself hiding beneath the covers then   
slipped out of her window.  
sitting on the edge of the window-sill, she looked at the planking far below,   
She reached for her escape rope, she had tied up in case of a fire and swung   
down to the deck below.  
Shaking off the dizziness and urge to throwup, she wobbled towards the bar.  
An old lady stopped her and smiled "I heard about you and the docter's wedding,  
you make such a sweet couple, being childhoos friends and all!"   
"The weddings off." Orhla mumbled and trudged towards the bar.  
Upon entering, her father looked concerningly at her "Honey, you look kinda   
tired." he said studying thr dark circles beneath her bloodshot eyes.  
"I'm fine daddy, I'm ready to help with the party!" her father gave her a   
dissaproving look.  
"Doc told me, Orhla, you need to get back to bed." she moaned and ran from the  
bar.  
Korcha sat silently on his boat and watched the girl approach.  
"Hellllllp!" she squealed jumping in thr boat.  
"OrhlaCHA don't look so-" he began.  
"Shut up, and go to Termina!" she yelled.  
He nodded and started rowing.  
"Why are ya runnin away?"" he asked after a few minutes of silence.  
Orhla sighed "I am stronger than half of the people on Guldove, but when I get  
one little hangover, they all try to baby me, plus evryone thinks I and Doc  
are engaged."  
"you aren't?" Korcha asked dubmly.  
Orhla growled anmd tossed him from the small boat.  
Rowing and rowing, she finally came to a deserted patch of ocean and stopped.  
Leaning back she sighed comfortably.  
After about an hour of lounging in the sun, she heard a loud noise and opened  
one lazy eye.  
She gasped to see a Porre military boat swiftly sail by.  
having an idea she waited, then jumped aboared the side decking just above   
the water.  
Korcha's boat would be fine, and Porre would be a nice place to relax.^_^  
crossing her arms over chest and leaning against the wooden hull, she closed  
her eyes.  
"Commander Norris, We have a stoaway!" she heard from above, and was bombarded  
by Porre soldiers.  
She could have fought them off, but she was kind of tired.  
So she let them drag her to maybe a nice cell, she could later break out of.  
No such luck!  
They sat her in a chair before a blonde thin man, of higher rank.  
"Hello miss, I am Commander Norris, leader of the Black Wind, we are simply  
going to question you, to see if your are a spy."  
"Oh Joy." came her sarcastic reply.  
after about two hours of questioning, with Orhla falling asleep once everytwo  
minutes,Norris sighed.  
"Why don't you just tell us what happened, and why you are here."  
Orhla nodded and yawned "I am a bartender from guldove and last night I went  
to a party in Termina, I got a lil tiny bit drunk and woke up with a hangover."  
Norris nodded "Go on"  
"I wanted my friend, Doc, to stop babying me so I could go to work, but now I  
think I would have been better off wearing diapers." she sighed.  
Norris nodded again "throw her in a cell!"  
"Wha?" Orhla gasped, but the guards grabbed her.  
They threw her a little harder than necessary, and she decicded to hurt them   
for it later.  
But right now, she thought an undisturbed nap would be nice.   
But just as she was dozing off, she heard a voice "Orhla? Are you OK?"  
"Yup, what do you want?"   
"It's Norris,I'm going to bust you out of here."  
"Ya know, thats OK, I'll do it later."  
"Oh your dillusionel[misspelled^_^;] we must hurry."  
"Whatever, but plee~ase let me sleep on the way over there."  
"Of course"  
"OK good."  
Norris placed a very long sack over Orhla and sat her on a little dolly, pushing  
her along.  
It was quiet nice, actually Orhla even got a few mintues to sleep.  
"Lets go!" Norris said waking her.  
She saw they had somhow gotten to the side of the boat, she looked down and   
gulped. Norris put his arm around her waist and grabbed a hanging rope.  
They swung down to the planking below, where a small boat was waiting.   
They got in the boat and started sailing.  
"Why did you want to save me?" Orhla asked, finding she couldn't sleep.  
"My heart is too soft, But I punish real purpatraders."  
"Oh"  
"Where is this 'Guldove'?"  
"Hmm? You don't know? you should stop by the bar somtimes."she said pointing   
to the distant island.  
"I shall then."  
Orhla closed her eyes and slept contently on the way home.  
Norris gently woke her and bid her farwell.  
"Come on over anytime," Orhla said feeling as if this man would somhow help her  
her later on.  
He kissed her hand and was gone.  
Orhla dreamilly, wobbled towards the rope and climbed up.  
sinking beneath her covers she sighed as she relized this is where she had   
belonged the whole time.  
Doc came from the kitchen and smiled Orhla had finally fallen asleep.  
Sudenlly somthing caught hir nose, bending closer to the sleeping girl he relized  
it was coming from her.  
It smelt like cologne, his father had bought in Porre once on vacation.  
Had Orhla slipped out?  
Nah coudn't be, probably from the party.  
He smiled tucked her in and walked back to his office, knowing he should  
have trusted her.  
  
  
WEEEEEELLLL?  
I know it's not really THAT funny, but It's just supposed to be little   
adventures.  
Review pleez, next chapter "Locked in the store room!"  
Yep and guess with who?  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Myth 


End file.
